dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Reply 1988
Reply 1988 is a 2015/2016 Korean drama about a group of childhood friends going through life together. Synopsis Times may have been a little simpler, less technological, but still just as challenging to get through a typical day of life in the late 1980s. Five childhood friends, who all live in the same Ssangmundong neighborhood of Seoul, lean on each other to survive their challenging teen years and set a path for their futures. Sung Deok Sun (Hyeri) struggles for attention as the middle child in her poor family while also carrying the burden of her 989th ranking in school. Kim Jung Hwan (Ryu Jun Yeol) only has a one-track mind for soccer, even after his family becomes rich overnight. Sung Sun Woo (Ko Gyung Pyo) is the perfect student, student council president, and the caring and dependable son of his family. Ryu Dong Ryong (Lee Dong Hwi) is a geek who knows more about girls and life than the rest of his friends, but his poor academic score prevents him from being able to go to college. Choi Taek (Park Bo Gum) is a genius baduk player who dropped out of school to go professional. As the group of friends get into and out of mischief around the neighborhood, what experiences from these memorable times together will they carry with them into their future lives?https://www.viki.com/tv/26576c-reply-1988?q=reply%201988 Cast Main Characters= *Hyeri as Sung Deok Sun **Lee Mi Yeon as Older Sung Deok Sun *Go Kyung Pyo as Sung Sun Woo *Ryu Joon Yeol as Kim Jung Hwan *Park Bo Gum as Choi Taek *Lee Dong Hwi as Ryu Dong Ryong |-| Supporting Characters= *Ryu Hye Young as Sung Bo Ra **Jeon Mi Seon as Older Sung Bo Ra *Sung Dong Il as Sung Dong Il (Himself) *Lee Il Hwa as Lee Il Hwa (Himself) *Choi Sung Won as Sung No Eul **Woo Hyun as Older Sung No Eul *Ahn Jae Hong as Kim Jung Bong *Kim Sung Kyun as Kim Sung Kyun (Himself), Jung Hwan's father *Ra Mi Ran as Ra Mi Ran (Herself), Jung Hwan's mother *Kim Joo Hyuk as Deok Sun's future husband *Yoo Jae Myung as Yoo Jae Myung (Himself), Dong Ryong's father *Choi Moo Sung as Choi Moo Sung (Himself), Taek's father *Lee Min Ji as Jang Man Ok, Deok Sun's friend *Kim Sun Young as Kim Seon Yong (Herself), Sun Woo's mother *Lee Se Young as Hwang Ji Hyun, Deok Sun's friend *Bae Yoo Ram as Mr. Yoo, a part of Taek's entourage *Song Young Jae as Mr. Lee, a part of Taek's entourage *Kim Seol as Sung Jin Joo, Sun Woo's younger sister *Kim Joong Ki as Michael *Son San as Deok Sun's homeroom teacher *Oh Dong Mina as Bo Ra's university sibling *Choi Gyo Shik as the president of the neighborhood ice house |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Young Ok as Deok Sun's grandmother (Ep.2) *Jung Won Joong as Deok Sun's uncle *Cha Yeob as a high school senior *Kim Soo Ro as a restaurant owner in Jeollado (Ep.3) *Lee Soo Kyung as Soo Kyung, No Eul's girlfriend *Jung Yoo Min as Bo Ra's friend (Ep.8) *Kim Tae Hoon as Choi Hyun Sung, Jung Bong's doctor (Ep.8) *Park Jung Min as Bo Ra's boyfriend (Ep. 8-9) *Park Ji Yoon as Reporter Park (Ep.7) *Lee Moon Jung as Soo Kyung's older sister *Song Young Kyu as Lee Tae Yong, Seon Yong's older brother (Ep.9 & 20) *Jung Woo as Trash, Sun Woo's friend (Ep.18) *Go Ah Ra as Sung Na Jung (Ep.18) *Son Eun Seo as Mr. Yoo's girlfriend (Ep.18-20) *Lee Jong Hyuk as Adult Sun Woo (voice) (Ep.20) *Go Chang Seok as Man Ok's father (Ep. 19) *Shin Bi as Sung Jin Joo in 1994 (Ep.18-20) *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Duk Sun's blind date *Shim Hoon Gi as Ryu Dae Ryong, Dong Ryong's older brother *Park Seung Tae as Sun Woo's grandmother *Lee Jin Kwon as a bad student *Kim Dae Heung as a policeman *Lee Jae Wook as a music teacher *Hong Boo Hyang as a pharmacist *Im Chul Soo as a gangster *Yoo Ji Soo as department head Jo, Dong Ryong's mother *Jung Hyun Seok as an instructor *Shin Young Jin as Song Hee's mother *Lee Jae Kyoon as an university student (Ep.5) *Heo Seon Haeng as doctor Hwang Jeong Su *Jung Hae In Soundtrack Main Article: Reply 1988 OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/answer-me-1988/seasons/1 Related Drama *'Korea:' Reply Series Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Second 20s" and was followed by "Signal" on January 22, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Reply_1988 *The premise of the drama series was inspired by the MBC drama series "Three Families Under One Roof" ("Hanjiboong Segajok") which aired from November 9, 1986 through November 13 1994. *First script reading took place in the afternoon of July 8, 2015 at CJ E&M CENTER in Sangamdong, Seoul. *Filming began on July 31, 2015 at a drama set in Uijeongbu, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. *Episode 17 and 18 didn't air on January 1, 2016 and January 2, 2016 as originally planned. Instead, they were aired on January 8, 2016 and January 9, 2016, respectively. The delay was caused by the tight filming and editing schedule during the holidays. *Unlike the other installments, the story and characters are not related to prior series. Gallery Reply 1988.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:TvN Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Reply 1988 Category:Reply Series